


Like and Subscribe

by littlemisst0rment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, But I'm sure we needed it, But it's there, Only rated T for swearing, literally no one asked for this, not a lot, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisst0rment/pseuds/littlemisst0rment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months ago, both Marinette and Adrien had started up their YouTube channels. LittleLadybug and ChatNoir quite quickly started to grow in view, likes, and subscribes. But the thing is...they've never met. What happens when viewers start to ship the two vloggers together? -- AKA the YouTube AU probably no one asked for but came to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Part 1

About a year ago, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been forced into being in one of her best friend’s YouTube videos. It was nothing really too extravagant (to which Marinette is eternally grateful for), just one of those “best friend tag” videos that Alya had found others doing. But what Marinette had never imagined was how popular she would become on the channel.

 

Her best friend had constant comments that would be questioning when Marinette would be making her next appearance, how Marinette is doing. There were also quite a few comments équestioning when Marinette will make her own videos. Which gave Alya an idea.

 

One afternoon, Alya had sat her best friend down and set up a camera in front of her.

 

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked, the obvious annoyance covered up the slight curiosity in her voice.

 

Not stopping her process, Alya responded with a simple, “Oh, my viewers just want to get to know you some more.” Marinette gave out a little huff, causing the other girl to stop and turn in her direction. “We have to please the viewers, Mari.”

 

“Don’t they know me already?” Marinette tried. “Y’know, from all the videos I’ve already done with you?”

 

“Come on,  _ chérie, _ ” Alya pouted from her spot behind the camera. “Just this one.”

 

Marinette gave one last hard look before relaxing and giving in. “ _ Fine _ ,” she sighed, her shoulders dropping in reluctance. She knew it was worth it after seeing her best friend smile again.

 

“Okay, I’m going to stay behind here,” Alya directed, pointing to the spot she had been standing, “and just ask you some questions.”

 

“You aren’t going to be in the video with?” Marinette squeaked at her, panic starting to show on her face.

 

_ Shit. _ Okay maybe Alya shouldn’t have mentioned that. “I’m not leaving the room,” Alya explained slowly, forming the words in her head. “I’m going to be right here the whole time.”

 

The blue-eyed girl closes her eyes and inhales. “Alright,” her eyes filled with determination, “let’s do this.”

 

.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:.

 

Alya spent all night editing and tweaking Marinette’s video and setting up her channel, and the next morning showed it.

When Alya slumped into class just as the bell rang, dark circles framing her tired eyes, a concerned look etched it's way onto Marinette’s face. “‘M fine,” Alya yawned out once she sat down. When Marinette didn’t look convinced, her best friend couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Mari, really. This isn’t the first time and it won’t be the last of me pulling an all-nighter.”

 

“I know,” Marinette sighs softly, her unease still apparent. “You just worry me sometimes. You  _ need _ to sleep more.”

 

The other girl opens her mouth to let out a retort, but instead a rather large yawn came out instead, earning her a “ _ What was I saying? _ ” look from the black haired girl next to her. Alya glared at the girl beside her as their lessons began.

 

.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:.

 

All throughout the morning, Alya’s eyes seemed to droop more and more and more. When it came to their lunch, Marinette suggested going back to her place so Alya can nap. “I’ll even write up the notes for you,” Marinette coaxed, waving her notebook in front of Alya’s exhausted face.

 

“Mari,” she placed her hand on her best friend’s shoulder, “you had me at ‘nap.’”

 

The walk back to the Dupain-Cheng residence was a quiet, albeit comfortable, walk. Marinette hummed the song that had been stuck in her head for weeks, while Alya had to keep herself awake with each weighted step.

 

As the door to the bakery pushed in, the bell chimed, causing a faint “I’ll be right with you,” to float from the back.

 

“Don’t worry,  _ Maman _ ,” Marinette chirps, “it’s only me and Alya. I’m just gonna grab us something to eat and head upstairs.”

 

“No problem,” Sabine walked from the bac, wiping flour off her hands with a small towel. Setting her eyes on Alya, the same look Marinette gave earlier creeped onto her face. “Are you okay, Dear? How much sleep did you get last night?”

 

Alya looked between the pair, trying her best not to let out a chuckle. She failed, her tiredness taking over her mental state. “I can see where you get it, Mari.”

 

“I’m just going to bring her upstairs,” Marinette explained with wide eyes as she pushed the girl towards the stairs.

 

Sabine followed her towards the stairs, keeping in mind that if Alya falls, as does her daughter who is already a klutz. When they got to the top, she yelled up, “I’ll bring you two food once you get settled down.”

 

“Thank you,  _ Maman _ .”

 

.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:.

 

Once Alya had hit the mattress, she was out like a light. Marinette couldn’t help but to let out a snort when her friend started letting out soft snores. She moved over to her desk and set out her notes, starting to rewrite them. She was in the middle of the first page when her phone started going off. She ignored it, wanting to get all of this done before having to get back to school. She groaned when it wouldn’t stop, knowing she wouldn’t be able to avoid it anymore. Marinette put her pen down and picked up her phone, seeing multiple messages from all of her classmates.

 

She started with the first text and wanted to work her way up to the latest message. Everyone seemed to have sent her the same link while saying things like, “Congrats,” and “Finally,” and “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

Confused, she sent a message back to Nino.

 

_ ( To Nino) _

_ Hey, I’m confused. What’s going on? _

 

_ (From Nino) _

_ Dude! _

_ How could you not tell us? _

 

_ (To Nino) _

_ Tell you what?? _

 

_ (From Nino) _

_ ABOUT YOUR VIDEO! _

 

_ (To Nino) _

_ Oh, Alya put it up? _

_ I’ll watch it now. _

 

Marinette clicked the link that had been sent to her multiple times. A video with her smiling face came up. She grinned to herself as she pressed her screen. Her own voice came through the speakers. “ _ Do I have to say it? _ ” Marinette whined.

 

“ _ Oh c’mon, _ ” Alya sighed off-screen, “ _ you said that you would. _ ”

 

Marinette pouted, giving in. “ _ Fine. _ ” She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she gave a big smile. “ _ Hi, I’m Marinette and I’m here to talk you about things. _ ” After she had given a small wave, lettering flitted across the screen spelling out “ _ LittleLadyBug _ .”

 

She paused the video, already knowing the things that she had said. She let it sink in. A few thoughts came through her mind, but one slipped through her lips. “I’m going to  _ kill _ her.”

 

.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:.

 

The views kept increasing along with the likes and the comments. Marinette looked on Alya’s social media, seeing that she had promoted the video earlier that morning. There was nothing to do now. If Marinette were to take the video down, people would be upset and Alya would probably just put it back up.

 

Marinette woke Alya up, explaining about how they need to get back to school. On their walk back, she brought the video up. “So how often are you going to force me to make the videos?”

 

Alya flinched. She had hoped that Marinette wouldn’t find out until later in the day. “Weekly?” She questioned. “Some people do videos daily or a few times a week but you don’t have to,” Alya rambled. “I didn’t mean to force you into anything you didn’t want to do.”

 

“It wasn’t really something that I wanted to do,” Marinette admits. “But...I’ll need your help to do this.”

 

Alya stopped in her tracks, the cookie she was nibbling frozen in front of her mouth. She blinks a couple of times before forming her response. “Really?” She smiled.

  
“Yes!” Marinette exclaimed, a gentle laugh bubbling out of her. “Now let’s get going before we’re late.”


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChatNoir starts up his channel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is later than I had planned on! But here it is finally, the second part to the prologue. Enjoy!

 

Adrien Agreste was the definition of perfect. He was the perfect son; he never talked back, never argued, always did as was told. He was the perfect model; fluid with his motions, did what was directed, never complained about long shoots or uncooperative staff and photographers. He was the perfect student; always did his work, was above normal when it came to test taking, always studied material that was higher than his level. Even without his father’s influence in the fashion industry, there was a high probability he would have been signed. With his golden hair, jade eyes, and charming smile, there’s no wonder he has climbed up to where he is.

 

But where he was, was sitting at the elongated table eating his breakfast at the dining room table. It was just like any other day, Adrien was eating alone with Nathalie hovering in the closest corner, distracting herself with items on her clipboard and her phone. 

 

He was about to take another bite when he spotted Nathalie straightening her posture. His father sauntered into the large dining room. Jaw clenched, eyes forward, arms folded behind his back, all normal. All normal except Gabriel didn’t stop when he entered the room. He kept walking until he reached the other end of the table. One of the staff scurried over to him and pulled the chair out, allowing Gabriel to take a seat.

 

Adrien took a moment to let everything sink in before he went back to his breakfast. After a few moments when Gabriel didn’t get the attention he needed from his son, he cleared his throat. The blond took his eyes off his food, swallowed his bite, and sat up straighter. “ _ Oui, Père? _ ” The boy questioned.

 

“We have a,” Gabriel looked up, taking a moment to think of the correct word, “situation.” This bit of information had made Adrien concerned. “The new line isn’t getting as much recognition or publicity as I had hoped,” the older man informed his son.

 

“Really?” Shock evident in the blond’s voice. “Is there anything to be done?”

 

“Actually,” Gabriel drawled out, “that’s what I came down here for. I- _ we _ cannot lose investors due to this mishap. We need...something.”

 

Ideas flowed through Adrien’s head, one more so than other. “ _ Père, _ I may have something.”

 

.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:.

 

He didn’t think Gabriel would agree to this, in all honesty. Why would he? It was his son’s word, not his. But yet again….why  _ wouldn’t _ he? Adrien does everything that his father demanded from him and even more.

 

Adrien didn’t expect to his father allowing him to have his own vlog. But, publicity is publicity. In Adrien’s mind, it’s a freedom. In Gabriel’s, it’s just another way to have control over his son.

 

But of course, there were conditions and a contract. Adrien was not to leak any information about about what Gabriel is working on unless granted an approval. He was not to do anything that may ruin the company and the Agreste name. He was not to film without his father knowing. Every video must go through Gabriel before going up on the internet. And of course, Adrien must have some sort of affiliation with the company in every video, whether it be an article of clothing or he mentions it.

 

Adrien, of course, had read over every single word on page before signing it. His father had not mentioned having guests on, so he knows he can get away with having his friend online with him from time-to-time.

 

Gabriel filed away the contract with the other ones his son has signed in the past. “If you do anything,” Gabriel reminded him with a strict, business-like tone, “I’m shutting everything down.”

 

.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:.

 

The next day, after all of his lessons, Adrien was directed by Nathalie to a vacant room his father decided on for filming. Once he walked in, he was in awe. There stood new members to the house staff setting everything up. A brand new camera stood on a tripod with lights and a boom, ready for his every word and movement. Nathalie walked the gaping boy over to a vanity table, just like he would if it were a photoshoot. There, he had people to do his hair and makeup under his own ideas. Nothing too outrageous like he’s had done for some high end shoots in the past.

 

After he’s directed to a rack of clothes, all labeled with his father’s company on the tag. He let out a soft sigh, grabbing for one of the more casual shirts he could find.

 

Adrien is seated on top of a stool and is told to sit still. Everyone around him is buzzing around, fixing the lighting and his makeup and his surroundings to make everything perfect and up to his father’s standards. He has to try not to let his eyes roll when someone stops in front of him to add a little bit more powder. Luckily, he’s the one who’s in charge and not some person he’s only met that morning. He’s the one who gets to tell them where to begin and when to end. He’s the one coming up with the ideas for what to film. He’s the one who can be free about this.

 

“Are we ready?” He asked someone on “set.” “Because I’m good to go if you guys are.”

 

“Quiet on set!” Someone on the crew yelled at everyone. The same person sent a nod in Adrien’s direction.

 

He took in one last deep breath before letting them know he was good to go. The little red light went on and he started to talk. “Hi everyone,” he waved. “My name is Adrien Agreste and you  _ may _ have seen my picture around.” 

 

.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:.

 

Adrien did as his father had asked. He put himself out there to talk about the new line and the company. Every little bit of information put into about an hour or so was cut down into a four minute video that went through his father’s approval.

 

It went up within the next few days, being promoted on all of his, the company’s, and his father’s social media accounts. Thousands sharing, liking, commenting, subscribing, all within minutes of it being put up.

  
To think...people out there are caring about what he has to say. Adrien has never felt  more alive than in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the beginning, this was later than I originally planned. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to word things and then life got thrown into the mix. But finally I got it out! I'm going to try to write the first chapter up this weekend, but I'm going to be out of state and visiting the college I'm going to (come fall) for Accepted Students Day, so if I can write I will try my best and then type it up once I get home! Also thank you everyone for your sweet comments and all the kudos and bookmarks already! I honestly did not think it was going to get that many off the bat! Also if you don't want to follow along here or you can also find it on my blog here: guiltyonees.tumblr.com
> 
> So, until next time! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hoped you like the first part of the prologue. If you guessed that the next part is Adrien's introduction, then you are very right. I'm not really sure where things are going to go in all honesty, so we'll see and hopefully it works! But I'm hoping to have the next part out very soon! So until next time! ♥


End file.
